1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to user authentication mechanisms and more particularly to user authentication mechanisms for firewalls.
2. Related Art
Control over access to information technology (IT) resources is a common need today. A firewall can be used to protect IT resources behind the firewall. Network firewalls can enforce a site's security policy by controlling the flow of traffic between two or more networks. For example, a company might encourage file transfers to the company's network that assist employees, but might discourage file transfers of potentially sensitive company confidential information from the company network to external destinations. Firewalls often are placed between a corporate network and an external network such as, e.g., the Internet, or a partnering company's network. Firewalls can also be used to segment parts of a corporate network. A firewall system can provide both a perimeter defense to, e.g., an internal network, and a control point for monitoring access to and from specific networks such as, e.g., an external network.
Firewalls can control access at a network level, an application level, or both. At the network level, a firewall can restrict packet flow based on protocol attributes. For example, the packet's source address, destination address, originating transmission control protocol/user datagram protocol (TCP/UDP) port, destination port, and protocol type can be used for the control decisions. At an application level, a firewall can participate in communications between the source and destination applications with the firewall's control decisions being based on details of the conversation and other available information such as, e.g., previous connectivity or user identification. Thus, a firewall can authenticate users to control access to and from IT resources behind and before the firewall.
Firewalls can be packaged as system software, combined hardware and software, and, more recently, dedicated hardware appliances (e.g., embedded in routers, or easy-to-configure integrated hardware and software packages that can run on dedicated platforms). An example of an application-based firewall is the Gauntlet™ firewall available from Network Associates, Inc.
Firewalls can defend against attacks ranging from, e.g., unauthorized access, IP address “spoofing” (i.e., a technique by which hackers disguise traffic as coming from a trusted address to gain access to a protected network or resource), buffer overrun attacks, session hijacking, viruses and rogue applets, and rerouting of traffic. However, inherent limitations exist in certain services and protocols that conventional firewalls cannot remedy.
Conventionally, when software application programs sought to restrict what a user could do with the programs, the programs required identification of the user. For example, if a user desires access to sensitive corporate financial data in an accounting program, access to the data can be restricted by means of authentication mechanisms such as, e.g., a password. The application program therefore requires a list of users and identification information for the user for use in authenticating the user.
Early software application programs often included their own integrated authentication mechanisms. Users often use a variety of software application programs, each possibly having its own authentication mechanism. Users find it cumbersome to remember different passwords associated with each of the multiple software application programs.
IT resources used by companies today can include access to multiple software application programs and Internet based applications. For example, employees at a given company can use e-mail and groupware applications, and other office automation programs including, e.g., to spreadsheets, wordprocessors and presentation programs. As every application program conventionally has its own authentication mechanism, a separate database is initialized and updated for each application.
Authentication mechanisms can use a query to a database known as a directory that can store information about users. A directory is similar to a database in that one can store information in a directory and later retrieve the information from it. However, a directory is specialized in that a directory is typically designed for reading more than writing. A directory offers a static view of the information and allows simple updates without transactions. Thus, while a database is typically written to and read from frequently, a directory by comparison is primarily read from and is infrequently updated.
A directory service includes all the functions of a directory and adds a network protocol that can be used to access the directory. Standardization is desirable in implementing a directory service.
An early standard for directory service was the directory access protocol (DAP), which originated in the European standards organization. DAP although specifying a vast, feature-rich protocol for storing and encoding directory information, was unwieldy in size.
Today, a new protocol, lightweight directory access protocol (LDAP), is gaining wide acceptance in business. The LDAP standard defines an information model for a directory, a namespace for defining how directory information is referenced and organized, and a network protocol for accessing information in the directory. LDAP can also include an application programming interface (API). The LDAP protocol mandates how client and server computers can communicate with a LDAP directory. However, LDAP does not mandate how data should be stored. More and more companies today use an LDAP directory server to store a database of employees. The LDAP directory generally can store an employee name, phone number, address and other information about the employee, and a password for modifying the employee's information.
Firewalls also maintain a database of users and are operative to prompt users for an identifying user identifier and password. These conventional firewalls require that employee names and passwords be entered into a firewall authentication database. Maintenance of the firewall authentication database is especially burdensome where there are a large number of employees that are frequently leaving or joining a company or when a company has a large number of firewalls. Accordingly, what is needed is a mechanism for reducing this administrative burden. More specifically, what is needed is a mechanism for leveraging an existing LDAP directory server as part of a firewall's authentication process. In this manner, an existing LDAP directory server can be used as a central directory that stores the data used by all applications.